Gourmet coffee shops have gained a large share of the beverage market in recent years. These shops typically sell individual servings of upscale brands of coffee. These servings are usually packaged in single serving cups that are suitable for carry-out orders.
These gourmet coffee shops have so changed to public's taste for coffee that such coffee is now being requested as part of a coffee service for large gatherings such as meetings and the like. One impediment to the serving of gourmet coffee in large gatherings, however, is the absence of a container large enough to efficiently transport and serve the beverage outside of the coffee shop. Therefore, an apparatus that would allow one to transport and serve more than one cup of coffee at a time would be an important advancement in the art.